


The Last True Mouthpiece

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock Abuse, Insults, M/M, Masochism, Nothing too extreme, Power Play, Stepping, boot licking, dom chrollo, hisoka being hisoka, i think, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka just can't follow the rules, not when the punishment is all he wants and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last True Mouthpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Wow im just spoiling you guys arent i. I got into a conversation with yougei over on tumblr and yeah, this happened. Hope you all enjoy your daily dose of sin.

“Stop fidgeting, Hisoka,” Chrollo ordered, turning a page in his latest book.

Hisoka grinned and stopped shifting, savoring the weight of Chrollo’s heavy boots on his lower back. There was mild discomfort in his knees, his palms sore from the unforgiving stone. None of it held a candle to the arousal pounding through his blood though. 

He loved this little game they played. The sharp heels of merciless boots dug into his flesh as Chrollo crossed his ankles and it was all Hisoka could do to not let out a moan. He was shaking now. Chrollo sat above, cold as ice and just as deathly beautiful in his indifference. Hisoka bit his lip, imagining that delicate face bloody and broken beneath his body. That haughty voice cracked and weak. That perfect body in pieces.

It couldn’t be helped. Hisoka shifted again, his head turning to brush his cheek against the hard leather hugging Chrollo’s calf. The smooth, firm muscle tempted him more than soothed. The grey eyes now staring down at him even more so. God, he couldn’t get enough of those eyes. The detached voice alone was enough to make Hisoka bite his lip. 

“Don’t make me tell you again. This book is far more interesting than you could ever be,” Chrollo intoned, his voice completely cool. So bored, so apathetic. “Do what you are told, Hisoka.”

It was almost enough to make him shudder, Chrollo using the toe of his boot to shove his face back, forcing it forward where it belonged. Hisoka rolled with it, kissing the warm leather as it went. Another page was turned and again he was ignored. Hisoka’s arms shook with his desire and his nails gouged into the stone below. No. This would not do. 

He counted to twenty, waiting for another page to turn. Then waited for another. Hisoka rested his weight on one arm, letting his left come up to touch a crossed knee. Chrollo was so warm, so alive beneath his fingertips and it took all of his dwindling control to not sink his nails into the tempting flesh to change that.

Chrollo cleared his throat pointedly but did not look up from his book. Hisoka’s smile was blinding. He let his hand stroke the leg, digging in so very gently. His mouth watered with the need to make Chrollo bleed, to taste the iron and power and shattered indifference on his tongue like candy. Another grunt accompanied a short shake of his knee, an obvious command to cease and desist. Obvious, but unspoken. 

Hisoka continued to press his luck.

This time he turned to face Chrollo, shifting around until his shoulders forced the crossed legs to split and rest on his shoulders. Both hands fixed themselves to slender thighs, dragging along the clothed muscle as they gave up the fight for an obedience never truly possible. Chrollo did not look up from his book and Hisoka realized quite suddenly that there was no control to be found, not while looking fully at that aloof face as he read, as he ignored Hisoka’s very existence. 

Nails dug into the searing flesh of Chrollo’s hips and Hisoka buried his face in his crotch. He moaned against the fabric, saliva dampening the cotton. A clever, experienced move had the zipper pulled down between his teeth, another the button freed. The lack of a reaction, both from the ministrations and Chrollo himself, fueled him. He dug his nails deeper, forced his mouth down harder. Chrollo’s thighs suddenly clenched, restricting his breathing and it was a reaction, finally a reaction. His own cock was so hard, nearly painful where it was pressed against his pants and it was so good, could be better, he needed mor-

A hard kick knocked him backwards, laying him out flat on the stone tile. His head cracked against the floor but the pain was lost in the heady thrill. Nothing could hurt while Chrollo looked at him, his eyes no longer empty. At least, nothing that Chrollo didn’t do himself. Disappointment, frustration, even embarrassment if Hisoka had his way would murk that steely gaze. Cold gray burned bright with inevitability and Hisoka nearly writhed, his nails fixing deep into the rock above his head. 

“On some level, I’m not surprised,” Chrollo began, rising from his seat to loom over Hisoka’s prone figure. “You continue to disappoint me, Hisoka. I don’t see what’s so difficult about following one little rule.” He punctuated his sentence by placing the toe of one boot on Hisoka’s straining erection. The pressure increased when Hisoka moaned.

“Why do you even bother, I wonder,” he continued, distaste and curiosity coloring his voice in equal measure. He ground his foot down and Hisoka arched hard enough to almost displace him. “You certainly know what will happen if you disobey. So why do you keep disobeying?” 

Hisoka was practically riding the boot pressed painfully against his erection. He could only moan in response and it merely increased the pressure.

“I think you like this, Hisoka.” Chrollo put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head as Hisoka gasped and sweated.

“You like the idea of being put in your place. You like pressing your luck because, while you hope you’ll overcome me, you still know deep down that this is where you ultimately belong,” he explained, voice so impersonal that Hisoka could feel his orgasm budding like a rose. 

“On your back and beneath my boot.”

Hisoka couldn’t hold back so he didn’t. With a loud, broken moan he came, his release soaking through his pants and coating Chrollo’s black boot. He struggled for oxygen, feeling his fingertips bleeding from the rock. A harsh nudge, damp rubber against his cheek, had him opening his eyes. Chrollo stood over him, expectation and disappointment heavy in his eyes. Another nudge to his cheek and Hisoka knew the next order before it came. His cock twitched and he laughed breathlessly.

“Clean up your mess, Hisoka. I pray that you can at least do that much without disappointing me further.”

He hardly needed to ask. Hisoka shot Chrollo a lazy, hungry grin and laved his tongue along the sole of the boot. The black surface tasted of his release, warm leather, and if he concentrated, Chrollo’s aura. It was heady, just like Chrollo’s disgusted gaze, and Hisoka reached a hand down to palm his cock. It stung, not ready to get up again quite so soon, but Hisoka moaned at the pain and did it anyway. He kept licking even after the boot was long cleaned. 

Chrollo pulled away the moment Hisoka’s free hand moved to touch his ankle, pressing his boot down on a painted cheek. 

Hisoka prayed it would leave a mark. 

“I could kill you so easily Hisoka.” It wasn’t a threat. Just fact. The weight increased, forcing the rough tread into his face and Hisoka’s hips jerked into his hand. “And you wouldn’t even care would you? As long as I let you fuck my boot and lick it clean, you would beg me for it.” Chrollo pressed down hard, bruising for a split second before stepping off completely. 

Hisoka watched as he sat back in his chair, picked up his book, and stopped looking at him entirely. His cock throbbed in his hand and it took him only an instant to crawl to the foot of the seat, placing his chin on Chrollo’s knee. Hand wrapping around the leg, broad palm almost completely circling the slender calf, Hisoka stroked himself faster and faster. His moans came out like wanton pleas.

If he closed his eyes, he could feel the moment Chrollo finally became angry. It was minute, ever so slight, but it was all Hisoka had been waiting for and he would have hated himself if he missed it. Chrollo’s aura flashed cold, tasting like heat and ice and strength enough to nearly bring a tear to Hisoka’s eye. His grip on Chrollo’s pant leg tightened and he found himself begging beneath the pressure of the rolling power.

Chrollo sighed, exasperated, and rolled his eyes behind his book. A single hand rested against Hisoka’s fevered cheek, fingertips digging into the rapidly forming bruise. 

“You’re pathetic,” he said.

Hisoka came with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice shit yeah? This took me like an hour to write so I hope its up to par. Let me know how you liked it and as always, check me out on tumblr at terminallydepraved. i love talking to you guys and getting feedback. Later!


End file.
